1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to energy translation devices and more particularly to a pump or turbine of the centrifugal type and constructed of a plurality of spaced discs.
2. Prior Art
Pumps or turbines utilizing a plurality of rotatable, spaced discs are not new. Such devices have heretofore, however, had the disadvantage of being very inefficient. Such pumps have heretofore always included a plurality of spaced discs mounted at their centers to a shaft. The inlets have generally been disposed at the periphery of the discs 180.degree. from the outlet. In those constructions where an inlet has attempted to be provided near the center of the discs the method of attaching the discs to the shaft has created obstructions which severely diminish the efficiency of the device.
Further, such pumps or turbines have generally been limited to a single stage and have utilized uniformly spaced blades or discs.
Also, when the device is used as a pump no means have been heretofore provided at the tips of the discs to enhance the pumping action.